


College Mess

by W1s_Property



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: All are freshmen except woonsung, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst too but not as much, But he a weird one, Homophobia, I hope, Kill me if it doesn't, M/M, Maknae line are aged-up but are still the youngest, Maknae line are all geniuses for some reason, Most of the time it'll be like sliceoflife or smth, Slight Hurt/Comfort, So that's why they are also freshmen like most of hyung line, Story will probably be a mess, in a good way, sorry - Freeform, this will have a happy ending i swear, what else is there to tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1s_Property/pseuds/W1s_Property
Summary: Ong Seongwoo just wanted to have a peaceful college life. Pass some subjects, fail some, attend college parties, get shitfaced, find new friends, get shitfaced together. Just the normal college student things.Unfortunately for him, the past he's trying to run away from just so happens to be his classmate in most of his class. His former bestfriend and ex-husband is just as overwhelmed as Seongwoo is.As if that's not hard enough for Seongwoo, he is met with a homophic prick, who happens to be friends with his former husband, and may or may not hate Seongwoo's guts on their first day of knowing each other."Does the universe really hate me that much?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an intro really. I may post the 2nd chapter in a few days.
> 
> And also, someone please help me tag. I really don't know how. I'm posting this on my phone so maybe it's different?? Pls help ;-;

“Here's your own copy of the campus map, your class schedule, and a list of your books you'll be needing, and a schedule of all the confirmed activities the university will hold for the whole year.” The woman behind the desk handed all of these to the new student in front of her. A quiet thank you was heard from the latter as he reached for the papers and briefly skimmed each one. His nervousness and slight tremble of hands was not left unnoticed by the woman.

 

“And one last thing, Ong Seongwoo.”

 

Said boy stopped and glanced up, nervousness still painted on his face. The woman smiled, a genuine one before continuing.

 

“Now that you are now an official student, Welcome to Wanna Arts University.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“She's a nice person, I don't know why you were so scared back there.” Seongwoo sighed as his friend kept on going on about what happened in the office a few minutes ago. “I mean sure, you're scared of people you're not close with, but still!”

 

“If you know the reason, then why are you still worked up on it?” Seongwoo asked, not really knowing why this was a big deal in the first place.

 

“She's my mom, Seongwoo.” Jihoon deadpanned. “You've known her for years! You've been at my house more times than I can count!”

 

Okay, so maybe Jihoon does have a point.

 

“Maybe I'm just not meant to be a social person.” Seongwoo says, knowing fully well how it was a lie. If Jihoon noticed, he didn't say anything.

 

“You've been hanging out with me and Daehwi for the past 4 years now.”

 

“You two were – ARE literal demons who wouldn't stop pestering me until I told you two you were both cute. If anything, I'm being forced.” Seongwoo jokingly rolls his eyes before Jihoon shoved him forward, almost making him trip in the process.

 

“And you wonder why I doubt our ‘friendship’ from time to time.” He mutters quietly, not sure if Seongwoo meant as a joke or not. Jihoon ignores this, thinking it is a joke like how they usually joke (read: how Jihoon usually jokes) as he links his and Seongwoo's arms and drag him towards the older's new dorm room.

 

As they walk, a black cat suddenly appears.

 

This startles Jihoon, causing him to flail his body front of the cat. “Oh shit!”

 

“Jihoon, language!”

 

“Hyung, no! Don't let it walk in front of you!” Jihoon tries to stop it from happening but is too late, the black cat has already walk in front of Seongwoo. Said man just stares at the cat, then at Jihoon, at the cat, then at Jihoon again.

 

“Jihoon, what's th–“

 

Seongwoo doesn't even get to finish his sentence as Jihoon is already yapping nonsense at the cat.

 

“Shoo! Shoo! You are NOT gonna cross in front of me and give me bad luck! Shoo! Away with you!” Jihoon shoos the cat away with his arms, even trying to stomp his foot in front of the cat in hopes of trying to scare the cat away. It works, the cat does go away, but not before hissing at Jihoon.

 

Jihoon sighs in relief.

 

Seongwoo sighs in disappointment.

 

“Again, why I question our friendship from time to time.”

 

“But hyung, it's bad luck if a black cat walks in front of you.”

 

“No, it's not.”

 

“But it IS true. Last time it happened to me, I kept sneezing on in front of date. He was even worried that I might have been allergic to the food we were eating, but it wasn't. I'm not even allergic to anything!”

 

“I still call bullshit.”

 

“Hyung, language.”

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes as Jihoon snickers.

 

 

 

 

 

  
When they walked into Seongwoo's new room, it's… okay. It's not as messy as Seongwoo's old room in their house, but it's not as organized and clean as Jihoon's, not with all the boxes just littered everywhere in one side of the room. Jihoon looked at Seongwoo with a really? look on his face.

 

The older raised his hands from the accusation he was getting. “Hey, in my defense I went straight to the office while they moved my things here. As if I can be at two places at once.”

 

“This is why I told you to move in here a WEEK before, not a DAY before the first day of class.” Jihoon rolled his eyes at his hyung, not really surprised ay this point. “Let's just this over with.” He rolls up his sleeves and starts unboxing one of the boxes near him. Seongwoo starts doing the same, starting with the one that had his pillows and bedsheets first.

 

Seongwoo was halfway through the third box when he notices Jihoon just silently staring at the contents of one of the boxes. He found it weird at first, but suddenly froze when Jihoon picked up something from the box and held _it_ up.

 _Oh shit_.

Seongwoo ran towards Jihoon and quickly grabbed whatever he was holding, but it was too late, Jihoon had already seen it.

 

“Why the hell do you still have that?” Jihoon's voice was low, but Seongwoo could sense the anger in it.

 

Jihoon wasn't supposed to see that. It wasn't supposed to be in that box. How the did it even end in there? What the hell?!

 

“Hyung, answer me,” Jihoon asked once again, a little louder this time, “Why do you still have that?”

 

Seongwoo fidgeted under Jihoon's gaze, holding it behind his back. He opened his mouth, wanting to answer, but no words came out. He couldn't answer, he didn't have one to begin with.

 

Jihoon just sighed and pinched his nose bridge. He looked at the older once more and crossed his arms. “Just this one.”

 

Seongwoo stopped fidgeting and looked at Jihoon with wide eyes? “W-what?”

 

“I said just this one. I'll let you keep that one.” He gestured to Seongwoo's back, where said man was still trying to hide _it_.

 

Seongwoo's eyes glossed with joy upon hearing that. “Really? Thank you so mu—”

 

“BUT!” Jihoon cut him off before he could even finish. “If I see another one that is a reminder him, I will throw it out in the trash can, where it belongs.”

 

Seongwoo could tell the younger wasn't saying it just to say it, he meant it. Seongwoo's just glad he doesn't have any other things that was a reminder of him. It's in the back of his closet in his old room, buried underneath the clothes he didn't bring.

 

“Don't worry, this is the only thing I have of him.” Seongwoo tries to assure Jihoon. The younger gives him a skeptical face, not really trusting him.

 

“It better be.” Jihoon faces the boxes still not opened. “I'm gonna check those boxes, just to be sure.” He faces Seongwoo once more before heading to the boxes. “If I see even one, I will burn it right in front of you. Oh, and I'm telling Daehwi.”

 

_I'm friends with the devil._

 

Seongwoo just sighs in relief and goes to the small table besides his bed to put _it_ on top of the table. He smiles as he fixes it a bit to look presentable on the table.

 

He looks at the other side of the room, where his roommate is supposed to stay. It's hard not to notice the lack things that side has. “Hey Jihoon.”

 

Still rummaging through the boxes, Jihoon responds with a quick “Yeah?”

 

“Do you know who my supposed roommate is?”

 

Jihoon stops momentarily and looks up, as if trying to remember something. “Now that you mentioned, I haven't seen your roommate, don't even know his name.” He looks at the empty side of the room before looking Seongwoo in the eyes. “I can't believe it's you that doesn't get a roommate!” He exclaims as he throws his hands up.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I've heard that someone in this floor is going to keep a room all for himself since he isn't gonna have a roommate. One student suddenly changed his mind and went to another university to enroll instead.” Jihoon explained. “Then again, it's probably better if you don't have a roommate. You know, with your…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jihoon didn't say it out loud. Though at times it may slip out of his mouth, Seongwoo knew the younger bore no ill intentions when mentioning Seongwoo's fear of people. (Maybe towards those who made his hyung this way.)

 

They were both silent for a bit before Jihoon cleared up his throat.

 

“Anyways,” Jihoon starts. “You know who Daehwi's new crush is?”

 

“The one with the small face?”

 

“Bingo.”

 

“Why the sudden topic though?”

 

“Wanna set them up?”

 

Jihoon was still rummaging through the boxes, putting the owner's things either on the floor or in the drawer. He wasn't facing Seongwoo, but the older could see from his angle that Jihoon had a mischievous look on his face. It made him chuckle. Jihoon really wasn't made for awkward silences and would use any topic just to fill in the silence.

 

“Do you even need to ask? What do you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't that much a bore. But seriously though, please help me with the tagging. I've lots of things to tag but the tagging really confuses me. It'd be nice to finish the tagging before I post the 2nd chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said a few days but it ended up being almost a week. Sorry about that ;-; The next one will SURELY be after a few days, I promise.
> 
> And finally! I now know how to add the tag i want! Yey me~

“Hey, Daehwi just texted.”

 

They had just finished unpacking all of Seongwoo's belongings which took them more than an hour to do so. Another hour for them to organize his things on Seongwoo's side of the room (the left side).

 

“Really? What'd he say?”

 

Seongwoo was currently laying on his bed, exhaustion taking over his body. Unpacking his things shouldn't have been energy draining, really. Only if Jihoon didn't have to inspect each and every single one of his things in case the older really did bring or still has something that was a reminder of _him._ Seongwoo was nervous the entire time, even though he had no reason to be since he kept all of those thing in the back of his closet in their old room.

 

“He said he wants to meet up at a café near here. The one where he found a part time job.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“It's supposed to be quite popular among the students here since you know, coffee and such.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Yeah, he says meet us there in like half an hour, wants to tells us something in person.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

It was clear to Jihoon that Seongwoo wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. He was this closing to throwing something at the older, hands already clutching at something. He took deep breaths ant let go of the object before looking at his hyung. Seongwoo's eyes were fighting to stay open and Jihoon could see how tired he was. Any other time and he would've let the older sleep, but not now.

 

“And did you know?”

 

“Wha?” Seongwoo doesn't even bother finishing one word, voice already laced with sleepiness.

 

“The only reason Daehwi started working there is because a certain someone always goes there to order a cup of coffee and a croissant in the morning.”

 

Seongwoo immediately sprung up from his bed after hearing what Jihoon said. _Well that certainly did the trick._

 

“Always?” If Seongwoo looked beat as hell a minute ago, now he looked like more energized than ever.

 

“Yep. Every weekday. Which is why Daehwi's shifts are all in the morning in all weekdays except Thursday. His manager apparently won't give him more than 4 shifts a week for some reason.”

 

Both stared at each other. Seongwoo had this glint in his eyes, his mind already formulating something. Jihoon's eyes also indicated he had something in mind. It's just that both had different things in mind.

 

 

 

 

 

20 minutes later they were on their way to the café to meet their friend.

 

When they arrived, Seongwoo took notice of the ridiculously large sign above the entrance. _YMC Café,_ it spelled out, all with the fancy smamshy font and all. It certainly did a good job of catching one's attention, seeing as there are a bunch of people their age sitting at the tables outside the café. _They have outside tables? Must be really popular for them to put tables outside to accommodate more people,_ Seongwoo thought as they made their way inside.

 

Inside, they were immediately welcomed by a cold breeze. It wasn't too chilly that one needed a jacket to warm themselves up, but just enough to freshen up those who were just out in the heat. _Refreshing, but not surprising._ Seongwoo looked around. He could see how the café was a lot bigger than it actually looked outside, stretching all the way inside the building. Even then the café was practically full, save for two seats in front of Daehwi— _Oh there he is!_ Seongwoo exclaimed in his head, momentarily pausing from observing the café.

Jihoon must have already seen him as he was walking towards where Daehwi was seating. Seongwoo followed behind, still looking around the café.

 

“Hey Daewhi!” Jihoon says as he takes a seat left to Daehwi's, Seongwoo on the right. It was a circular table, so they were like all facing each other. “You ordered for all of us yet?”

 

“Hey Jihoon hyung, Seongwoo hyung! No, I haven't actually ordered anything yet since I just got here. I instantly looked for vacant seats seeing as it was almost full. Figured any of you could just order for us when you arrive.”

 

“I'll go.” Jihoon volunteered as he stood up, looking at the two of them. “Hot choco with marshmallows?” Both nodded at him. “Okay, so that makes three orders. Don't start without me okay? At least talk about other stuff until I get back so I won't miss out.” Jihoon then moves on to the counter, not before giving Daehwi a look. Daehwi returned the look, albeit with an eye roll.

 

Daehwi looked at Seongwoo who was still looking around the café, _probably still soaking in all of the café._ Daehwi took a deep breath and was about ask the older something when he said person beat him to it, opening his mouth and saying a long “Soooooo…”

 

Seongwoo looked around one last time before settling down his eyes on Daehwi. Seongwoo had this thing in his eyes that made Daehwi squirm a bit, as if his hyung knew something. “I know what you're doing.” His eyes widen upon hearing what the older said. _Shoot, so he knows our plan?_

 

“H-ha? What do you mean, hyung?” Daewhi winced a bit on how he stuttered saying that. _Really convincing Daehwi_. He fixed his stance a bit before continuing with a more relaxed tone. “I'm here to announce something to the both of you. Is that what you meant?”

 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, apparently not satisfied at his answer. “That's not what I was talking about, Daewhi.”

 

“Then what are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, you _know_ what I'm talking about Daehwi. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about.” Seongwoo's emphasis on the words _know_ and _exactly_ were accompanied with a raise of his brows, giving Daehwi the _Oh I know what you're doing, don't play dumb bitch_ look. At this point, Daehwi’s already sweaty hands on his right knee trying to keep it from being jittery underneath the table. He was gulping too many times for it to be considered normal. This, of course, does not go unnoticed by Seongwoo, giving him another look that practically said _gotcha_ or _see?_

 

Daehwi was already trying to come up with a plan to distract the older, maybe even calling Jihoon over to help him out when a sudden thought came up. _Wait, why am I even nervous? I'm doing this for him. WE'RE doing this for him._ At that resolve, Daehwi immediately relaxed. His leg stopped jittering and his hands stopped sweating. His face now more serious as he looks at Seongwoo right in the eye.

_Fuck Jihoon. He's taking too long any—_

“You're only working here just so that boy with the small face will notice you, right?”

 

_–way…_

 

Wait..

 

“What?” Being dumbfounded doesn't even begin to cover what Daehwi is feeling right now, more like an understatement. He's just sitting there, eyes blinking, head tilted a bit to the side while he looks at Seongwoo as his brain still tries to process the words that came from the other's mouth.

 

Seongwoo just watches him with a small smirk on his face. Watches as if he can actually see the gears in Daehwi's mind gradually turn, processing what he just said as his smirk slowly widens as well with every passing second. It's not until Daehwi's eyes burst out of their sockets, indicating that he has now realized what the older has just said, that Seongwoo's smirk has now turned into a wide wicked grin on his face.

 

“W-wait what?” Daehwi stutters as the words finally sink in. “Hyung what the hell?” His neck and face starts becoming redder by the second as he tries to calm his frantic heart.

 

“Oh please, we all know Daehwi. So stop playing dumb.” Seongwoo states, his wicked grin not once leaving his face.

 

 _We?_ Daehwi thought. _Fucking WE?!_

 

“Hey guys, here's our orders~” Jihoon sing-songs as he comes back with a tray with their orders, smiles and all. Daehwi turns his head towards him and gives him a heated glare.

 

Oh boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't that much a bore. But seriously though, please help me with the tagging. I've lots of things to tag but the tagging really confuses me. It'd be nice to finish the tagging before I post the 2nd chapter


End file.
